Decelerated Aging
The power to age at a slower-than-normal rate. Opposite to Accelerated Aging. Also Called * Advanced Longevity * Decelerated Aging Process * Delayed/Slowed/Static Aging * Enhanced Lifespan/Longevity * Longevity Capabilities The user either ages slower than normal for their species or is of a species that has extended life-span. Associations * Age Deceleration * Age Manipulation * Enhanced Condition * Life Renewal * Regenerative Healing Factor * Semi-Immortality/Immortality * Telomere Regeneration Limitations * May still be susceptible to Age Manipulation. * Slower aging can mean one maintains their youthful appearance and health longer. However, this may not affect one's lifespan, meaning they will not necessarily live longer than a normal person. Known Users See Also: Really 700 Years Old and Long-Lived. Comics Anime/Manga Movies Known Objects *Ice King's Crown (Adventure Time) *Infinity Formula (Marvel Comics) *Super-Soldier Serum (Marvel Comics) Known Locations *Lazarus Pits (DC Comics) *Geotopia (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Fountain of Youth (Ice Age: Collision Course); crystal asteroid Gallery Cartoons/Comics Laura Weathermill.png|Though well over fifty years old, Laura Weathermill (Angel) has the appearance of a young woman. George Ben 10.jpg|Sir George (Ben 10) is well over a thousand years old. File:Grandfather_(KND_Codename_Kids_Next_Door)_tower.png|Grandfather (Codename: Kids Next Door) has been alive ever since the 19th century in the exact same physical state, despite his aged appearance in the 21st century. Flash Jay Garrick 0051.jpg|Jay Garrick/The Flash's (DC Comics) differing metabolism and connection to the Speed Force slows his aging. Barry Allen, the Flash.jpg|The Flash's (DC Comics) differing metabolism slows his aging. Poison_Ivy_Beauty.jpg|Due to having her DNA mutated into a plant-like capabilities basing on solar energy, Poison Ivy's (DC Comics) will live longer and aged slower than regular humans, as long as she maintain absorbing enough solar energy Miss Martian.png|Though chronologically in her late forties or early fifties, Miss Martian (DC Comics/Young Justice) is only sixteen by the Martian calendar. Evil_Romulus.jpg|Romulus (Marvel Comics) is at least several thousand years old. Remus Marvel Comics (1).jpg|Remus (Marvel Comics) Raven Darkholme Mystique (Earth-616) Astonishing X-Men Vol 4 2 Character Variant Textless.jpg|Mystique (Marvel Comics) uses her shapeshifting abilities to rejuvenate her cells, slowing her aging process dramatically. Sabretooth.jpg|Being over about 200 years old, Victor Creed/Sabretooth's (Marvel Comics) regenerative abilities slow his aging dramatically. Silas Burr Cyber.jpg|Being well over 200 years of age, Silas Burr/Cyber (Marvel Comics) retained the appearance and vigor of a man in his physical prime due to his accelerated healing factor, aging much slower than an ordinary human. Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) regenerative abilities slow his aging dramatically, as he is over 100, yet still in his physical prime. Eric Brooks (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vol 4 28 001.jpg|As a Half-Vampire, Eric Brooks/Blade (Marvel Comics) has a much longer lifespan than a normal human having been born in the early 1920s. Nick Fury.jpg|Thanks to the Infinity Formula, Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) remains in his prime despite chronologically being nearly 100 years old. Steve Rogers, Captain America.jpg|Due to the effects of the Super-Soldier Serum, Steve Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Comics) is unable to age and will remain in his healthy physical prime. Wolverine - Origins 013-010.jpg|Inheriting his father's healing factor, Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) retains the appearance of a young man in his physical prime despite being over 60 years old. Deadpool 9.jpg|Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Comics) ages slower than the average human due to his healing factor. Turok.jpg|Due to his time in the Lost Land, Turok's (Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) aging process has been greatly slowed. Thargg (Image Comics) 001.jpg|Viltrumites like Thragg (Image Comics) have the potential to live for thousands of years and still be in their physical prime. Jenny Quantum.png|Jenny Quantum (WildStorm/DC Comics) stopped aging once she reached adulthood. Anime/Manga Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) is a Shinigami who was over 2,000 years old by the time he was killed. Bleach captains.png|Shinigami (Bleach) can live to be far older than Humans by default, though by how much seems to depend on how much more Spiritual Power they have. Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) profile.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) is over 150 years old despite appearing to be a teenager. Unohana Ep206a.png|Despite her youthful appearance, Retsu Unohana (Bleach) was one of the oldest Shinigami there is; being one of the founders of the Gotei 13 alongside Yamamoto. Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyan Race.gif|Pure-blood Saiyans, like Vegeta (Dragon Ball series) have a slower aging rate than earthlings and part-Saiyans and staying in their prime for much longer. Saiyan Beyond God Aura.gif|Pure-blood Saiyans, like Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) have a slower aging rate than earthlings and part-Saiyans and staying in their prime for much longer. InuYasha.png|Half-demons like Inuyasha (InuYasha) has a longer lifespan than normal humans, living over 50 years without aging past his teenage appearance. Saya Otonashi.jpg|Though over a hundred years old, Saya Otonashi (Blood+) stopped aging when she was biologically 16. Nowi_(FE13_Artwork).png|Though she has the appearance and personality of a young child, Nowi (Fire Emblem: Awakening) is over 1000 years old. Lisa Lisa, the Hamon Coach!! (JoJo).gif|''Hamon/Ripple'' Users, like Elizabeth Joestar/Lisa Lisa, (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures Part II: Battle Tendency) can preserve their vitality and youthful looks, and be more energetic even during old age. Rurumo.png|Despite having the appearance of a pre-teen girl, Rurumo (Majimoji Rurumo) spent over 60 years in the magic/witch world jail and is at least 150 years old. Aqua.png|Despite her youthful appearance, Aqua (Di Gi Charat) is over 120 years old. File:Master_Son_Using_Qi_Gong.png|Master Son (Gintama) using Qi Gong to manipulate his lifespan, having lived in the battlefield for more than two centuries. Kureha_Anime_Infobox 2.png|Doctor Kureha (One Piece) maintains an immensely healthy and robust constitution,which significantly reduced her aging process to the point she remain superhumanly strong at the age of 141. Jio-Ken.png|Lao G (One Piece) uses Jio-Ken to store up the vitality of his youth, when unleashed he restored his constitution to his physical prime, completely negating any debilitating weakness of old age. Yoruru and Yaruru.png|Yorl and Yarl (One Piece) are the world's oldest giants, both have lived far beyond a giant's average lifespan at the age of 344 and 345 respectively. Hajrudin_Anime_Infobox.png|As a giant Hajrudin (One Piece) ages very slowly, though he appears to be a robust man in his prime he is actually 81 years old. Gerth (One Piece).png|As a giant, Gerd (One Piece) is still well in her prime at 75 years old. Tohru's_dragon_form.jpg|Dragons (Maid Dragon) have the same average lifespan as stars and other stellar bodies, making them seem almost immortal by comparison to the lifespan of humans and other species. Live Television/Movies Gabriel van Helsing.jpg|Gabriel Van Helsing (Van Helsing) has apparently been alive since the first century, yet is still in his prime. OlafJohnson.jpg|Olaf Johnson (The Almighty Johnson) barely ages after becoming the reincarnation of Baldr at his 21st birthday, he already has about 20 children and at least 4 grandchildren. Sycorax exoskleletion.jpg|Sycorax (Doctor Who) live for 400 years 2013zygon.jpg|Zygons (Doctor Who) can seemingly live for centuries. Madame-Gao-Profile.png|Madame Gao (Marvel Cinematics Universe) has lived for over four hundred years, and despite her physical appearance of an elderly woman, she is a very strong martial art master. Stick-0.jpg|Stick (Marvel Cinematic Universe) extensive meditation allows him to restore his physical health and vitality, giving him top physical condition despite age of ninety. Satomi 40s.jpg|Satomi Ito (Teen Wolf) in the late 1940s... Satomi now.jpg|...and over sixty years later. Chewbacca (Star Wars).png|Wookiees (Star Wars) can live to be over 400 years old. Yoda-23.jpg|Yoda (Star Wars) was 900 years old by the time he died of age. The Child aka Baby Yoda (Star Wars).jpg|As a member of Yoda's species, the Child (The Mandalorian) ages very slowly, to the extent he's considered a toddler despite being fifty years old. Ryusoul_Tribe.jpg|The Ryusoul Tribe (Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger) age slowly and can live for over a hundred years. Video Games Aqua KH.png|Perhaps as a result of being stranded in the Realm of Darkness for 11 years, Aqua (Kingdom Hearts) has not aged a day and still appears to be in her late teens or early 20s. File:Mipha.png|Zora (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) are age showers. Shelke-saber.jpg|Though chronologically 19, Shelke (Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-) stopped aging at nine due to Deepground's experiments. Dr. Liara T'Soni.jpg|Though chronologically over a hundred years old, Liara T'Soni (Mass Effect) is barely an adult by asari standards. Erron_Black_Render_3.png|Due to a contract with Shang Tsung, Erron Black (Mortal Kombat X) has slowed aging, still appearing in his prime despite being over 150 years old. Aya Brea (Parasite Eve).png|Though in her late 30s, Aya Brea's (Parasite Eve) aging process has been greatly slowed by the mitochondria in her cells, giving her the appearance of a woman in her early 20s. Ninetales Flamethrower.png|All Ninetales (Pokemon) have a wondrous energy store in their nine tails that could keep them alive for 1,000 years Literature YG.jpg|Due to the potent magic of the Genesis Spell, the Young Guardians cannot physically age past 18. Tomiko_Asahina.jpg|Tomiko Asahina (From the New World) has slowed her aging dramatically and lived for over 250 years by continually rejuvenating her telomeres. outbreak-company-06.png|Like all dwarves, Romilda's (Outbreak Company) aging is static, meaning that her appearance will not change from childhood all the way until she dies, thus making it impossible to tell exactly how old she truly is. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries